


Since

by julesbeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbeans/pseuds/julesbeans
Summary: You and Levi had always been together since you were kids even when he become a Captain of the squad. Will your love protect him to the very end?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Characters/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I had this posted up in DA and I was planning to post here more often or at least when I thought of something. I'm not sure how often this series will be update but I will try my best :)  
> Thank you for dropping by and pardon me for any mistakes, it's been awhile. If you have any suggestion or so, please feel free to message me :3

“[Name], it's time. Hanji and Miche are bringing in Eren, we should make our way there as well” Erwin called out to you, snapping out of your thoughts as you look out at the blue sky above you. You gave a small nod to your commander walking right beside him. Today, marks the day of Eren's trial, the titan shifter. Erwin, Hanji and Levi were determined to get Eren to the scouts as humanity's last hope of survival.

“Is it really necessary to do the act in front of everyone?” you asked Erwin remembering the plan that was discuss to you and his trusted comrades. You weren't exactly a squad leader but a well known trainer to the scouts. Making sure, they know how to defend themselves and keeping them in shape so that it will help them during their expeditions. The cadets fear you for your notorious training, it was nothing like they ever trained before but it sure helped out a lot of the cadets to survive. At least, you the ones that survives. 

“You know, you can count on Levi” Erwin commented glancing at you. It's not like you don't trust Levi, you were actually scared for Eren because of what Levi can do. No doubt that your skills greatly helped during the missions but Levi is just on another level, he has his own level entirely. You sighed, it can't be help but go along with the plan.

You and Erwin arrived at the court and the place is already filled up. The scouts on right while the Military Police on the left. Levi stood beside Eren's friends, Armin and Mikasa. Levi eyed you and Erwin as you took the spot beside him. Erwin in the middle, Levi on his right and you on the left. 

“Tch. Took you long enough” Levi said glancing your way before looking at the door where Eren entered with his hands tied behind his back. You just smiled and shook your head at Levi.

The trial started as the military police has their on agenda on what to do with Eren. You frowned at the thought that they were just going to just cut Eren open, thinking that they can find answers of him able to turn into a titan. Eren tugged his cuffs with force yelling his reasons at the left side of the court. You notice Levi leaving Erin's side, walking up to Eren giving him a swift kick to the face. You flinched hearing Eren groaned in pain. 

Yep, there is it. Levi continue to beat the crap of the young man. 'Geez, his getting too caught with this act' looking away from moment, it just reminds you too much of your own training when you were little. 

“Where are you taking her?' Levi followed after the tall man, as he drags you out of the house you and Levi were staying at.

“She's just going out for a while. Stay here” you looked at Levi with fear in your eyes. You were scared out of your mind. You don't know where you were going but you were told that it's for your own good. 

“No! You have to take me with you!” He said reaching out for your hand while you try to reach out for his hand, “[Name]!” 

“Levi!” 

It beens weeks since you last saw Levi. You don't even know if you have the strength to keep going, “How do you expect to defend yourself and someone you love. Get up!” you felt another sharp pain on your side as you slowly get up from the cold cement floor. 

“You think, you can defend Levi like this?” another hit was sent your way, “Do you expect him to protect you all the time? You are going to get yourself and him killed!” he's right, Levi has taken care of you since day one and you can't be helpless like this anymore. You have to protect yourself especially him. You promised to yourself since that day, you will protect with everything you have. 

The trial ended and Eren was welcomed to join the scouts under Levi's care. If Eren failed to do his job, Levi will not hesitate to take down his titan form himself. 

“Must you be so hard on the poor boy” you said to Levi as you made your way to Eren, kneeling in front of him while tending his bruises that he received. 

“Tch. He's not a child for you to baby, [Name]” he said back to you, taking a seat beside Eren making the boy flinched slightly, “Do you hate me Eren?” you hit Levi's leg, glaring at him. Eren looked at you with surprise, probably thinking why he would hit humanity's strongest like that. 

“Don't mind them. They are basically married at this point” Hanji grinned at Eren, “Only [Name] can do that kind of stuff to Shorty” winking at the titan shifter. 

“Hanji! We are not married!” you yelled at the scientist before turning to Eren, “We're childhood friends” 

“We might as well be” Levi mumbled making Hanji laugh. 

“What did you say?” you glared at the raven haired man but he only clicked his tongue. You glared at him one more time before turning your attention back to young man. “I'm [Name], scouts trainer and back up cadet for Squad Levi” you smiled. 

“She's scary when she trains people, don't underestimate her cute smile” Hanji said putting her arms around your neck, hugging you.

You try to move detach yourself from the titan scientist as you try tend Eren's bruises peacefully, “Hanji, please get off me” pushing your crazy friend off you. 

&&&&

You and Squad Levi were making your way to the new base that they were stationed for the safety of the others. You watch as Levi's squad talked to Eren as you rode your horse to the base. You were again lost in your thoughts. 

“You're thinking about it again” you shook your head slightly, giving him a small smile. At this, it's hard to find things from Levi.

“What is?” you asked innocently looking ahead not meeting his steel blue orbs.

“That time. I saw that look when we were at the court. Forget it, it's a long time ago” he said, his gaze not leaving you. You wished that he wouldn't look at you so intensely. 

You finally came home after a month of training, you were surprised that you made it this far. But you were tired and you can't even keep your eyes open. You were excited to see Levi again and tell him that you came back. Resting your eyes for a moment with a smile on your face, you can't wait Levi's expression when you see him again. 

You wake up to the warmth that spreads to your entire body, you hear someone mumbling something to you but you couldn't quite make what they were trying to tell you. Slowly opening your eyes. You recognize the ceiling that you were staring at. You're finally home, you must have fallen asleep during your journey on the way home. 

'[Name]?' you recognize that voice, 'You're awake' he sighed. Why does Levi sound so worried? You just fell asleep when on the way back, 'What took you so long brat! I was worried sick” 

You turn your head towards the raven haired boy, smiling at him. He doesn't know how happy you were to see him, “I'm home” 

Levi frowned at you making your heart sink, “What? What's wrong?” you said to him trying to sit up but your body left heavy.

“You were asleep for a week idiot. You came home all bruised and shit” you noticed the slight cracked in his voice. You tried to explain that you were training and learning how to survive for you and for him. 

“That's not something, you should worry about. I'm taking care of you and that's it. Don't come home half dead!” you were surprised to see this side of Levi. You were worrying so much on how to keep up with him so you wouldn't be a burden to him, but in the end you made him worry about you while he wait for you to come home. You can't imagine what must be going through his head. 

Levi rested his head on your left arm, “Just-- just don't ever leave like that” feeling your heartache for him, you nod. Resting your right hand on top is soft black hair. 

“I won't” 

You were 10 years old at that time, living in the underground. It wasn't easy living but you and Levi made it. Levi was convinced that were just thrown in the ring to see how long you would survive, that wasn't training, it was fight to the death but you did learn a lot of things within that month but it just cost, almost your life. Emotional scars healed over time but physical scars remained, you do still think about that from time to time. 

“I'm fine. I just had a moment” you gave a dismissive wave to Levi, “It helped me to become a better fighter” 

“Tch” 

&&&&

It was expected that Levi demanded that the place needs to be cleaned before dinner. At this point, you have lived through a series of cleaning days with him. Showing Eren the ropes, you were surprised how fast he pick up the little things about how Levi cleaning antics. It took you forever to get him approved your cleaning methods. You were sweeping outside when Eren approached you, “[Name]-san. Do you need some help with that?” 

You smiled at him, “Sure, that would be great” it was quiet for quite sometime as you and Eren try to finish sweeping the area. You can feel that Eren wanted to ask you something but was a bit hesitant. 

“Is there something, you wanted to ask me?” Eren looked at you embarrassed with a slight blush creeping his way to his cheeks. 

“H-how did you-” you laugh slightly. Miche might have his nose but your intuition was something you always relay on. This strong gut feeling that you would always get, it was hard to explain but it most like you have this strong sense of picking up vibes about certain situation. 

“a woman intuition, I suppose” you grinned, “You can ask me anything” Eren thought about it for a bit before asking his question.

“I heard from Petra that heichou used to be the leader of an underground gang” it was more of a statement then a question but you nod your head. 

“It's true. He used to. He wanted to help people, he want to make sure that everyone that needed help was helped” you smiled softly. You always loved that about Levi, he might seemed to be a stoic man but his a big softie on the inside. He cares about the people around him. 

“What about you [Name]-san?” 

“We've always been together since we were little. Kinda reminds me of you, Armin and Mikasa.” 

You haven't really confessed to Levi about your feelings towards him. Maybe, it was the fear of being on expeditions and what the outcome of it that prevented you from saying your romantic feelings for him. Hanji said that you and Levi has this unspoken thing going on. You don't necessarily have to tell each other because you both already understood that you love each other. But it does creep on you once in a while that maybe it's just a one sided love. What if you just made that all up and he just likes you as a sister? 

“My mother left me when I was young. She couldn't afford food for the both of us. So she left at the streets about two weeks later, Levi found me and he helped me then I guess, we've been running things together since then” Eren gave a meek nod while he continue his chore in a deep thought. You're past wasn't particularly happy but you're happy to have Levi beside you through it all. 

“Oi! Are you done yapping? The kitchen need a final clean” Levi walked towards you and Eren, “[Name] helped me with the kitchen and chop up some potatoes” moments like this, Levi always makes excuses that he needed help with cleaning and preparing when he can perfectly handle it himself.

“I'll be right there heichou” you smiled, receiving a frown from him. You know he hates it when you call him that. He looked at you one last time before walking away from you and Eren. 

“Hurry up brat” 

“Can you finish up here Eren?” he smiled at you, giving you a thumbs up. Storing the broom away, you follow after the raven haired man, turning to the corner that leads to the kitchen. You felt someone grabs your wrist and into their arms. 

“Jaeger, better not steal my alone time with you” you laugh softly, embracing him in return. 

“I don't think, you need to worry about that” maybe, it's not one side love after all.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would usually update more in DA but since they change the layout, I will start posting here more often. Thank you for reading and your kind support. Much love! <3

[Name] watched as Levi strike down the last titan that stood in front of you. Hanji cheered at the titan fall to its demise. Landing beside you and Hanji, he clicked his tongue annoyed at the fact that his coat and blades has remaining of the titan's blood. Trying your best not to roll eyes, you smirked. Old habits die hard and everything that Levi, he always makes it seem so cool. 

“Are you injured?” Levi asked. It's always been the first thing you would ask each other after every mission, even though you knew Levi is more than capable. It's another habit that he seemed to picked over the years of being in the Survey Corps. It was his unspoken fear-- and you understood why, this job is not really a walk in the park. 

You shook your head, “I'm fine. You?” he clicked his tongue for the second time. 

The mission was to lure out a traitor within the scouts, one of the Erwin's gambles and a risky one at that but he knew that an he is willing to– for humanity. Eren is assigned to be up part of squad Levi, taking along with that means, you would be as taking position at the end of the form, giving Eren the protection that he needs. Does Levi agree with this? Of course not. It's basically saying that you would be first line of defence, if something goes wrong. 

“I'm going to be fine. I might not be an Ackerman, but you know I can manage,” giving him a small smile for reassurance. You might doing this for a while, of course heading out for every mission doesn't mean he's use to it. He trust you, you knew that but you just really never know, “Don't worry too much, I'll be right be behind you” Levi frowned, he doesn't like the sound of that at all, but again – does he have a choice?

“One piece. That's all I ask” he said to you, grabbing your hands into his, “That's all I need. I need you” bringing your hands to lips, kissing it lightly.

“One piece. I promise”

As the mission started and the march beyond the wall proceed without any problems, avoiding titans as much as possible since ODM gear would be useless in a field like this. You were nearing to the forest of the giant trees until you felt some chills that run up your spine. Picking up your pace to catch up to Levi, you steady your horse beside him, “We have to pick it up. I-- I have a feeling, we need to get there fast” Levi didn't ask anymore questions and gave you a nod. Falling behind, took your spot back of the Squad Levi.

Your strong intuition was never wrong, you always – almost always listen to it and you learned that the hard way. 

The squad made it to the forest of the giant trees, the female titan was in pursuit of the squad. It only means one thing, she wanted Eren and she want stop until it's done. Taking out your blades, you prepare yourself to attack as a distraction, “[Name], don't do anything stupid! You're staying with the squad” Levi caught you knowing he knew what you were planning to do. 

Your heart beat harder against your chest, as your mind try to come up with another plan to put distance between the squad and the enemy. Gripping on your the handle of your blade, you admit that doing this impulsive plan was not the best idea and that annoyed you. 

“Levi Heichou! What is the plan!” the squad was asking at the same time as their fear and panic etched in their faces.

“Levi Heichou!”

“Levi!” 

“[Name]!” Levi yelled, breaking you out of your thoughts, you felt a gust of wind behind you, knocking you off your horse.

“[Name]-san!” you heard Eren called out your name. The deafening sound cannons echoed through the forest. You fighting the pain that surge through your body, you feel out of balance and vision slightly blurry while the constant firing cannons ring through your ears.

The ground stop shaking and you felt someone carried you off the ground, “Are you alright [Name]?” Erwin asked landing at one of tree branches. Taking another deep breath, trying to regain your senses back. 

“I'm alright,” you said, getting up slowly, “the squad,”, You need to catch up with them hoping that they managed to get away from the female titan. 

“They're fine, they made it.” Erwin supports while you maintain your balance. He turned his attention to the captured female titan in front of them. You can't believe it how there's another titan shifter beside Eren. Makes you wonder who else might be hiding such secret. No wonder, the team was scared, they weren't sure what was happening and putting your life on the line like that. 

“I need to see to the squad” you said to Erwin walking away, knowing this is his business. Your mission is to make sure that Eren is safe, that the squad is safe.

“Levi will be looking for you, you might as well--” you didn't listen to the rest of what Erwin has to say and made your way deeper to the forest. Knowing the squad, they will follow Levi's instruction and made their way, as far away from the female titan. Hearing voices not to far from you, you called out Eren and the squad.

“[Name]-san!”

“Is everyone okay? Are you hurt?” Eren shook his head. You look ahead of you, it seems that the rest of the squad is okay.

You shook your head, “I'll manage, Where's Levi?” 

“Heichou was looking for you” Petra said, you gave her a nod. Wherever he is, he will manage just fine. The squad finally figure out that their was a spy within the survey corps and was hoping to lure them out here. 

The conversation was cut short when you heard a loud scream through the forest, you weren't sure that could be about but it doesn't sound good. 

After what it feels like an hour, the black smoke signal was fired and it was time to retreat. Whatever it is that Erwin wanted must be done right? Then you do you still feel anxious? It doesn't feel right at all. 

“Let's refill and head back to the horses,” you said to the squad as they continue their friendly squabble. You smiled at them, as their anxiety rolled off their tense shoulders, using their ODM gear nagivating through to the forest. 

A green signal was fired and Gunther fired one back, “That must be Levi Heichou, we'll meet him there” 

“You guys head back to the horses and I will meet up with Levi” you suggested, you wanted to make sure that this gut feeling that you have is correct. 

“But [Name]-san, we can't leave you. We'll go together. What if there's a titan and --” 

“I'll be fine Eren, we need to keep you safe that means you staying with the squad” there was no stopping them and decided to meet up with Levi together. 

“Is that Levi Heichou... no it's someone else” the attacker sped up towards Gunther slicing his throat before he can defend himself.

“Gunther!” you watched in horror, Gunther hanged upside down – blood dripping from his neck. 

“[Name]-san behind you!” putting your blades in front shielding yourself from the unknown attacker who also has the scouts coat. Attacking you again, you told the squad to go and protect Eren. 

Holding your tears, now is not the time to get emotional, you need to protect the rest of the squad – that's your goal.

“It's the female titan” you whispered, this is not good. With the rest of the team retreating this could only mean that squad Levi is trapped with no back up, “No stopping and stay together!” an explosion was released revealing a female titan running towards them. 

“Eren! Don't, we will defeat the titan, you make your way to HQ fast” Eld said, “[Name]-san, you stay with Eren and we will take care of the titan” 

One by one, the squad was pick out by the female titan leaving you and Eren, “Eren, I need you to keep going. Focus Eren!” you told him, your mind was running finding other way for escape – you failed in protecting the squad but it's not the time to go feel bad, escape now, mourn later, get Eren out of here.

“You keep going and I'm going to distract her, did you hear me? Eren!” but it was too late, the female titan took a swing reaching out for Eren. Pushing Eren out of the way, missing by a hair – for the second time that day, you took a hit.

“[Name]-san!”

Levi made his way to the forest following after his squad, he didn't dare to think the outcome might be,   
'One piece, that's all I ask' he thought. He know how stubborn you can be and of course the moment you were up in your feet again, you would following the squad. He should be mad at Erwin for not making you stay with him. A deep roar echoed through the forest, Levi didn't waste a second making his way where his squad might be.

Numbness spread through Levi's body as he saw his squad's lifeless body but he hasn't seen yours, he only hoped. 

“Eren!” Mikasa called out the Eren titan as she spotted your limp body at the near by tree branch. Mikasa landed in front you checking for any injuries, “[Name]-san” she notices the blood that pooled at the branch where your head is rested. Your breathing was shallow but you didn't seem to suffer any other injuries, Mikasa hoped you will be okay until she gets help.

“Mikasa”

“Heichou, Eren and --” Levi rushed to your side, he held his breathe. This can't be happening, you're okay – you're not going to leave him, not like this. He needs you.

“[Name], I need you to stay with me okay? Don't you dare do this” he whisper to you picking you up in his arms. Eren's titan form was defeated as the titan bit his nape, swallowing Eren and running away from his titan corpse.

Everything was a haze to Levi, they eventually got Eren from the female titan and making their way out of the forest, Mikasa was supporting you around your waist and Eren with Levi. The scouts regroup outside the forest with the horses and carriage for those who were injured during the battle. Not once did Levi leave your side, you still haven't woken up since the escape. Your head rested on Levi's lap, your head bandage up by Hanji. You're okay, Levi kept saying to himself – you will wake up soon enough.

“It's going to be okay”

“I need to tell you something” Levi said to you, looking away from the starry night.

“Hm?” he gripped on the black velvet box that was sitting in his jacket pocket, “What is it Levi? You've been giving me that look for a few days now. What's going on?”

He shook his head, looking away from you. Maybe tonight is not the right time – he thought. “It's nothing, just thinking”

“How is she doing?” Erwin asked Levi while Hanji asses Levi's leg, he slightly twisted it while saving Mikasa from the female titan.

“Concussion- bleeding at the back of her head but we don't know--” Hanji explained but Levi cut the conversation short. 

“She's going be okay, we need a doctor as soon as we get to the wall ” he stood up looking at both Hanji and Erwin. He will not have this conversation, not when they can't confirm how bad your head injury is. He walked away leaving his friends, deciding to do his rounds. 

“Is she doing okay?” Jean asked Mikasa glancing at your sleeping form. You were placed in the wagon with Eren having Mikasa as a single rider to protect the wagon. 

“Unconscious, she hit her head” she said, not knowing the full details herself, “Heichou said, they will have the doctor look at her as soon as we get back” Mikasa found this rather peculiar, she didn't even notice that you and Jean were close. Jean nod before heading back to where Armin is. She decided that it was not much to it and leave it be. 

The rest of the ride back to the wall wasn't as smooth as Levi thought it would be. The dead bodies was and released since there was two titans that was trailing behind and the only way to gain speed was to take was to lighten up the wagons. As the body pushed off the wagon, he saw a glimpse of Petra, rolling off, leaving the body behind. If he got there in time, would he have prevent their deaths or your injury? 

No, he's not going to think like that – not after all that he has been through. He mourn for his squad, leaving another hole in this heart. You are still here with him, he can get through this.


End file.
